state_of_firestonefandomcom-20200213-history
IMeepler
iMeepler is a businessman, investor, weapons manufacturer and politician, and formerly, the Secretary of State, a state Representative, and a SCSO:SWAT officer. He was at the center of attention during the height of the controversial " Let's talk about 'Furry Gang.' Corruption of the Executive Office " associated with the " Calling for the Resignation of CanineEnforcement " scandal - where iMeepler publicly exposed and called out corruption and conspiracy within the Firestone Executive office. Personal Life Being born on the East Coast of the United States, iMeepler grew up in a middle-class suburban household with his mother, father, and sister. After graduating high-school, iMeepler moved to the State of Firestone and applied to the Stapleton County Sheriff's office, where he was accepted into Special Weapons and Tactics, and served under Beastdabest. He retired his position, and decided to attend University. After attending Redwood University and Redwood School of Management, he graduated with a management and business degree. With humble beginnings, he decided to create a Private Military and weapon's manufacturing company, now known as Northbridge Security Services. Beginning his political career, he stepped down as Chief Executive Officer of the company to achieve his positions in 2017, and was re-appointed as the company's chair and Chief Executive Officer in late 2018. Political Career Beginning and ending in the year of 2018, iMeepler decided to join the world of politics in the State of Firestone. In the spring and summer of 2018, he served the great state as a Representative under Speaker of the House NicoloSkrt. In the September 2018 Gubernatorial Election, iMeepler was offered a seat on Governor Butsworth's cabinet. He accepted, and stepped down as State Representative. During the Nomination of iMeepler in the Senate for Secretary of State, Senator TimothyConyers was accused of holding up the nomination, which brought on a false allegations and misleading information within the chamber, and failed his nomination vote. After public notice, the Senate decided to re-vote on the nomination, and it passed after TimothyConyer's public apology. Northbridge Security Services Northbridge Services Group is a private security contractor and weaponry distributor that claims to provide “highly confidential and effective security related services designed to address the needs of governments, multinational corporations, non-governmental organizations, the corporate sector and prominent individuals. The company’s key services include security advisory and training, operational and intelligence support, and strategic communications. Northbridge also supports law enforcement agencies in the realm of organized crime, poaching, smuggling, maritime defense and the protection of natural resources. In 2003 the company made headlines when it controversially offered to capture beleaguered then Domestic Terror Leader and Weapons Smuggler P_aws for a fee of $14 million dollars. In 2019, the private military reported public revenue totaled up to $5.6 billion dollars, but rumors have it that the company has raked in more from off-shore accounts. Public Notable Events: In December of 2019, Northbridge Security Services and Firestone Department of Defense, lead by Secretary CanineEnforcment, signed a reported $500 million dollar weapons contract under the State of Firestone, creating the first contracting company to work under the state. The U.S Invasion of Iraq in 2004 was done in collaboration with the Bush Administration and Higher-Ups in Northbridge Security Services. Rumor has it that iMeepler had stock in the big oil companies that profited highly from the U.S Invasion, and the United States payed out a hefty sum of approx. $2.5 billion dollars for weaponry and contracted fighters. In 2015 Northbridge Security Services signed a $10.5 billion dollar deal with the Russian Government for a weapon contract. NSS distributed most of the weapons, vehicles, and technology now used in the recent militarization of the Russian Military on the Ukrainian border. Past Investigations In early 2019, iMeepler was accused and investigated for being affiliated with the terrorist organization publicly known as "Redcliff", a radical terror group that was ran by TheFurryFish and Celastrino in which caused the State to go into a State of Emergency more than once. 'Said allegations were never proven, and iMeepler was never charged for gang affiliation. ' Category:People Category:Congress Category:Import Person